Tomorrow
by LovelySora
Summary: Quizá el pasado te haya atormentado, quizá te haya arruinado la vida de la manera más asquerosa que se puede hacer, quizá no pueda olvidarle... pero para todo, siempre hay un mañana.


**TOMORROW…**

* * *

**Título: **Tomorrow…

**Anime: **Kagerou Project/MekakuCity Actors/ カゲロウプロジェクト

**Pareja: **KanoxKido

**Tipo de fic: **Hetero

**Género del fic: **Angust/Drama

**Clasificación: **+16

**Advertencias: **Lenguaje obsceno, sexo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes ni el anime me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Jin (Shizen no Teki-P).

**Opinión de la autora: **Hola, la vez pasada vi un vídeo sobre la vida de una chica que llegó a convertirse en cantante, todo comienza en 1988 cuando a chica nace (En este caso Kido) y pues total, hacen el documental de su vida y ese tipo de cosas pero en este caso no :D En este caso los padres de Kido Tsubomi mueren después de su nacimiento (2 de enero de 1988) y es adoptada por la familia Tateyama la cual también adopta a dos chicos más. La primogénita de la familia; Ayano Tateyama, cuatro años mayor que los chicos. Pero vamos al grano, Kido con el paso de los años se enamora de su casi hermano Kano Shuuya pero su amor se ve imposible gracias a la sociedad y se ideologías. Es un mundo alterno, no hay poderes, Ayano no se suicida para obtener algún poder, sólo aparecen: Kido, Kano, Seto, Ayano, Ayaka, Kenjirou y pequeñas menciones de Shintaro, Momo, Mary e Hibiya.

* * *

**[CAPÍTULO UNO]**

* * *

**Hospital de Fukushima.**

**Sábado 2 de Enero de 1988.**

En la sala de partos se encontraba una mujer de piel pálida, cabellos color jade y ojos azules como el cielo, de unos veintitantos años aproximadamente. Se le veía cansada, sus ojos tenían ojeras y estaban demasiado hinchados, sus labios estaban secos y decolorados, su respiración estaba agitada y sus manos estaban frías. Esa mujer había dado a luz a una pequeña niña de pocos cabellos color verde seco, no lloraba; estaba durmiendo tranquilamente, su madre no podía verla… todo estaba borroso no tenía energía.

_Su corazón dejo de palpitar, se fue…_

La pequeña bebé fue entregada a su padre quien dos años después quedó en bancarrota y cometió suicidio; cuando la niña tenía cuatro años fue llevada a un orfanato donde nadie se le acercaba pues todos le temían… hasta que un día todo cambio.

_-¡Hola!-_ Se le acercó un niño rubio con una manzana en la mano izquierda.

_-…-_ Lo miró pero no respondió.

_-Sí quieres podemos ser amigos-_ Le sonrió.

Ella lo volvió a ignorar, se volteó y se fue hasta las recamaras.

_-Shuuya-kun basta-_ Suplico un niño moreno.

_-Kousuke, solo estamos jugando- _Dijo Kano mientras guardaba el marcador.

El moreno lloro, pues Kano le había pintado la cara mientras el dormía.

_-Esos tres niños son un problema- _Dijo la nana de los niños hacia la superiora.

_-Tiene razón, debemos deshacernos de ellos lo antes posible- _Menciono la superiora.

_-Seto Kousuke, Kano Shuuya, Kido Tsubomi diríjanse al despacho- _Los tres niños se miraron confusos, ¿Para qué los llaman?

Una vez que llegaron al despacho se encontraron con una mujer de cabello café agarrado en una coleta y con dos broches rojos en él. Los niños esperaron a que la superiora hablara.

_-Niños… nuestro orfanato está quedando en la quiebra y tenemos que buscarles familia, por lo cual Ayaka Tateyama se ha ofrecido a llevárselos con ella a casa- _Les contó los niños se miraron entre sí.

_-No se preocupen niños, yo cuidare bien de ustedes- _Ayaka les sonrió.

_-Así que vayan a empacar sus cosas- _ordeno la nana.

Los niños asintieron y salieron del despacho.

_-¡Aha! ¿Así que te llamas Tsubomi?-_ Pregunto el rubio con una gran sonrisa. La chica asintió. _–Ya que a los tres nos adoptaran tendremos que llevarnos bien, ¿no?-_ Se entusiasmó.

-_Shuuya-kun, si no te apuras quizá nos castiguen- _Advirtió Seto con miedo.

Kido los observo corriendo hasta su habitación, por un momento se sintió feliz y llena pues tendría una familia, pero… ¿Qué es una familia? Ella la tuvo; pero no tiene ningún recuerdo sobre ellos.

Empaco las pocas cosas que tenía en una pequeña maleta azul, salió y se dirigió hasta el despacho donde la señora Tateyama la esperaba.

_-Mira Kousuke, allá va Tsubomi-chan, hay que alcanzarla-_ Apunto con su dedo a Kido la cual no escucho nada, Kano tomo de la muñeca a Seto y corrió hasta Kido _–Tsubomi-chan_ ~- Se le acercó pero ella no se inmuto.

Todos llegaron al despacho donde se encontraba Ayaka; hicieron el papeleo y después se marcharon en el auto de la mujer. Kano no paro de hablar con Tsubomi a la cual le molestaba pues ella quería estar tranquila –Como siempre había vivido- No quería lidiar con un tonto que no se calla en ningún momento.

Llegaron a una casa de ladrillo rojo pintado donde esperaban un hombre de gafas con una gran bata y una pequeña niña con un vestido rosa y cabello castaño. Bajaron de auto y Ayaka fue la primera en hablar.

_-Ayano- _La mujer llamo a su hija –_Eres la hermana mayor, así que deben llevarse bien- _sonrió.

Los tres niños observaron a la niña de nombre Ayano sonreír sinceramente mientras un brillo aparecía en sus ojos.

_-¿Y cuáles son sus nombres?- _Pregunto entusiasmada.

_-Shuuya-kun, Kousuke-kun y Tsubomi-chan- _ Contestó Ayaka.

_-¡Vayamos a jugar!- _Corrió dentro de la casa.

_-Vayan chicos- _Les dijo Kenjirou.

Los niños fueran con ella, corrieron hasta las escaleras y se dirigieron a la habitación donde habían muchos juguetes, Ayano les dio juguetes para así jugar todos. Pero al parecer ellos no se divertían así que les mostro una revista donde aparecía un súper héroe rojo, ellos miraron la revista y comenzaron a reír.

_-¿Qué les parece si hacemos una organización secreta?- _Sugirió, los niños rápidamente asintieron -_¡Esta bien! ¡Espérenme aquí!- _Ayano salió corriendo de la habitación y cuando llegó tenía envuelta en su cuello una gran bufanda roja –_¡Ahora sí! ¡A jugar!- _Entre risas los niños comenzaron a jugar a los villanos y superhéroes.

* * *

**Pasaron siete años y los pequeños niños se convirtieron en pre-adolescentes de doce años.**

Ayano había pasado a 3° año de secundaria, su mejor amigo –Que para él no lo era- Shintaro Kisaragi, un chico muy alejado de la sociedad. Ayano vio algo interesante en él y por eso se acercó a él, a pesar de sus malos tratos y su corazón de piedra ella pensó que podría cambiarlo.

Su madre Ayaka falleció un día de lluvia mientras se dirigía a una entrevista; el auto se volcó y fue imposible encontrarla. Ella lloró cuando estaba sola, no quería que los pequeños agentes se sintieron mal por eso… además ella era la hermana mayor ¿no? Se supone que los mayores cuidan de los menores y eso hacia ella.

Por otro lado Kido también quedo devastada con la muerte de su madre adoptiva, pero había alguien que siempre la apoyaba aparte de Ayano y Seto; esa persona era Kano. El estúpido de cabello rubio alborotado que siempre le hacía bromas y la molestaba, quizá habían ocasiones donde lo odiada pero ese sentimiento de hermano le ganaba. A veces los sentimientos se pueden confundir con el amor de hermanos y el amor…

_-Kido~- _La llamó el rubio chillando –_No me ignores- _Le pellizco la mejilla.

_-Kano no me molestes- _Le advirtió –_Estoy haciendo los deberes.-_

_-Ahhh~ Kido mírame~-_ Canturreo –_Ya se…-_ Tomó cautelosamente el iPod de su bolso -_Kido__~ tengo tu querido iPod- _La chica reaccionó rápido y alzo la mirada –Perfecto- Pensó el rubio y le dio un beso en los labios.

La chica volvió a escribir. No era como si nunca se hubieran besado –Como hermanos- pero nunca en los labios, eso sintió como su corazón revoloteaba y la sangre se le subía ferozmente a las mejillas.

Los días pasan y los acercamientos bruscos del rubio se volvían más repentinos.

_-Shuuya-kun, ¿podrías pasarme un vaso de la alacena?- _Pidió Ayano.

_-Claro- _Bien, la alacena se encuentra arriba del lavaplatos y allí se encontraba lavando los platos Kido.

-_Tsubomi-chan~-_ Canturreo rodeándola con sus brazos.

_-¿Q-Qué quieres Kano?-_ Tartamudeo sonrojada.

_-Un vaso para onee-chan- _Le contesto.

_-A-Aquí tienes…-_ Le dio un vaso recién lavado.

-_Muchas gracias, Tsubomi-chan~-_ Se separó de ella y tomo el vaso.

_-Aquí tienes onee-chan-_ Kano le paso el vaso a Ayano.

_-Muchas gracias Shuuya-kun- _Tomo el vaso.

Ese rubio sabía mover muy bien la ficha para hacer que el corazón de Tsubomi diera vuelta y que en un segundo la tuviera a su merced para así cumplir todos sus caprichos.

Tsubomi se había enamorado de Shuuya.

Habían aprendido varias cosas en la vida, por ejemplo: El incesto.

El incesto es la práctica de relaciones sexuales entre individuos consanguíneos. A lo que, se podría calificar que Tsubomi no puede enamorarse ni entablar ninguna relación amorosa con Kano –Lo cual es totalmente falso pues ambos son adoptados y no comparten el mismo padre ni madre, ni la misma sangre- Pero a Tsubomi esto se lo dijo Kenjirou.

Kido se enteró de que Ayano tenía un amigo muy cercano; Shintaro, con el cual se había molestado muchísimo. Cada vez que el la insultaba ella se reía tiernamente pero esta vez no fue así, Shintaro se pasó de la raya. Ayano no lo veía más, lloraba aún más, De hecho Shintaro la observo llorando en el aula de clases y esta le mando un mensaje diciendo:

''**Que tipo más frío'' **

Él no le contesto el mensaje, le importaba una mierda lo que ella pensara sobre él. Un día Ayano cayó en depresión causando mala alimentación, nada de energía y repentinos cambios de humor; Su depresión era ya tan alta que ni ella –ni sus lágrimas- soportaban…

_**Se suicidó…**_

Saltando de la azotea de la escuela… Una altura de casi unos 10 metros lo que causó la muerte instantánea. Los tres pobres niños –Incluyendo a Kenjirou, no como niño si no como padre de la chica- estaban aún más devastados, ahora ¿Quién les daría las buenas noches y los calmara de sus temores nocturno? Primero Ayaka luego Ayano… ¿Quién es el siguiente? ¿Acaso no podían ser felices? Todos estaban completamente tristes, Kido lloraba todo el día, gritaba hasta desgarrar su garganta… Seto lloraba al lado de Kido y Kano… Kano se hacía el fuerte pero en las noches sollozaba… ¿Cómo iba a superar la muerte de la mujer que tanto amo? Su querida hermana y líder, su inspiración y la causa de sus sonrisas… la persona que siempre lo apoyo y estuvo allí prestándole su hombro para llorar si así lo requería, nadie reemplazaría a su querida hermana, Ayano.

**Ayano Tateyama 1986 – 2000**

''_Que Dios la tenga en su Santa Gloria''_

_Amen._

_._

Juntos los tres niños –Ahora jóvenes adultos- superaron la muerte de su querida hermana, pasaron ocho años en los cuales ocurrieron varias cosas…

Seto conoció en una librería a una pequeña albina dos años menor que él, la chica es muy tierna e inocente. Ahora ellos dos se tienen un gran afecto a lo que siempre están juntos.

Kano siguió estudiando la Universidad junto a Kido quien estudiaba gastronomía.

Los tres compraron un apartamento con cinco habitaciones, aunque sea demasiado grande era bastante acogedor para los tres –Serían cuatro, pero Mary no cuenta- Kano y Kido se volvieron bastante cercano a lo cual no faltaron los rumores sobre ''Incesto'' ¿Cuándo iban a entender que ellos no eran hermanos de sangre? ¿Acaso no ven los rasgos faciales?

_-Tsubomi-chan~ ¿saldrás?- _Pregunto Kano mientras la chica guardaba algunas cosas en su bolso.

_-Sí, iré a un bar con unos amigos de la Universidad- _La chica tenía el cabello suelto, una blusa gris caída que dejaba ver su hombro y el tirante de su sostén negro, unos pantalones de mezclilla arremangados un poco debajo de la rodilla y ballerinas negras.

_-¿B-Beberás alcohol?- _Kido no era de la típica chica que salía a beber todos los días lo cual fue muy raro.

_-Sólo unas cuantas copas, tampoco llegara aquí toda ebria- _Trato de calmarlo ya que a veces puede ser muy exagerado.

_-Está bien, si pasa algo llámame e iré por ti-_Le dijo.

_-Tampoco no exageres- _Rodo los ojos.

**En el bar.**

Kido no paraba de mirar su celular pues estaba desesperada desearía no haber ido a esta fiesta más aburrida que nada, esperaba la llamada de Kano para así poder irse.

_-¿Ocurre algo Kido-san?- _Pregunto una de sus amiga.

_-Ehh… no, estoy bien, gracias- _Dijo tranquila escondiendo su celular en su bolso.

_-Okay, mesero dos cervezas por favor- _Pidió la mujer –_Aquí tienes Kido-san- _Le entrego la cerveza.

_-E-Etto… yo…-_ Quizá evadirla pero ella abrió la lata y la obligo a beberla.

_-Anda bébela- _Kido la tomó temblorosa.

_-Gracias…-_ Le dio un pequeño sorbo y así fue hasta terminarla.

Al terminarla escucho la conversación de sus demás compañeros mientras ella los oía atentamente.

[RING NYA RING]

El celular de Kido sonó repentinamente… ¡Gracias a Dios! Se salvó.

_-Saldré un poco a contestar la llamada- _Cuando salió contesto y evidentemente era Kano.

_[¡Tsubomi Kido! Saliste de casa a las 6 p.m. y son las 9 p.m.]- _Le regaño.

_-¿Puedes venir por mí?- _Ignoró el regaño.

_[Claro, ya voy para allá]- _Colgó.

Kido entro al bar y se sentó a esperar. Unos 15 minutos después llegó Kano, se despidió de todos y subió al carro.

_-¿No estás ebria, verdad?- _ Pregunto el rubio.

_-No, sólo bebí poco- _Dijo mientras se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad y colocaba los rebeldes mechones detrás de su oreja.

_-Si onee-san estuviera aquí, te hubiera regañado como nadie en tu vida…-_ Kido lo miro y pudo notar en su mirada nostalgia y tristeza.

_-Aun… ¿sientes algo por onee-san?- _Murmuro cabizbaja –_Onee-san… ella… ya no está con nosotros Kano, debes dejarla ir para que así pueda descansar como merece…-_Tenía razón, debe dejarla ir… Kano la miro con los ojos demasiado abiertos –_Lo siento... no debí decir nada…-_ Kido se disculpó después de notar el daño que provocaron sus palabras.

_-¿Me pides que olvide a la persona que dio todo por nosotros…?-_ No miro a Kido, al contrario volteo hacia la ventana.

_-Onee-san… debe descansar…-_ Le dijo.

_-Aun amo a onee-san…-_ Esas palabras le rompieron el corazón a Kido…

_-Ella ya no está aquí… no vale la pena, lastimarte por alguien que nunca regresara…- _Kido lo miro seriamente.

_-Eres demasiado fría Kido… no te pones a pensar en el daño que tus palabras le hacen a los demás…-_ Se quejó.

_-Solo… soy honesta…-_Se defendió.

Kano condujo hasta el apartamento donde estaba Mary preparando té y Seto viendo TV quienes les sonrieron.

_-¡Ah! Tsubomi, ¿Cómo te fue con tus amigos?- _Pregunto Seto.

_-Hmp…-_No le contesto y se fue corriendo hasta su habitación.

_-¿Paso algo?-_ Pregunto confuso y miro a Kano.

Kano solo levanto los hombros y suspiro –_No lo sé… ya se le pasara…-_

_-Etto… i-iré a ver si Kido-san quiere un poco de té- _Aviso Mary con una bandeja en sus manos _-¿K-Kido-san?-_ toco la puerta.

_-Pasa-_ Contesto Kido quien estaba ahora en ''pijama'' –Una blusa de tirantes gris y un short de mezclilla-

_-¿Q-Quieres un poco de té?- _Mostro la bandeja en la cual tenía una taza de té.

_-Muchas gracias Mary- _cogió la taza y la puso en su escritorio.

-_E-Etto… denada… a-adiós…-_ Mary salió de la habitación.

Kido bebió el té ya que no soportaba el dolor de cabeza –No estaba ebria solo que ella no era de beber mucho- una vez que se terminó el té dejo la taza sobre su escritorio, encendió el ventilador pues esa noche de agosto era demasiado calurosa y se metió en sus sabanas… Pasaron unas cuantas horas y Kido no podía conciliar el sueño, por más vueltas que daba no podía dar con la pose perfecta. Hasta que recordó quien tenía la cama más cómoda y una buena ventilación; Kano.

Cogió su almohada y se dirigió hasta la habitación del rubio; entro sin tocar pero este no se tardó en darse cuenta de la presencia de la chica.

_-Perdóname…- _Kano estaba de espaldas y ella lo abrazo enredando sus brazos por la cintura del chico.

_-Perdonada…-_ Cogió las manos de la chica contra las suyas –_Siempre te perdonare…-_ La chica sollozo –_Tsubomi… aun eres una bebé…-_ Se volteó a ver a la chica y le quito las lágrimas de sus ojos para después abrazarla.

_-Kano… te quiero…-_ Declaro la chica levantando la mirada.

_-Y yo a ti…-_ le sonrió mientras le besaba la frente.

_-Bésame…-_ le pidió a lo cual el chico le dio un beso rápido en los labios –_Otra vez…- _El chico lo hizo pero ahora fue un beso donde hubo magia ambas bocas dejaron paso a las traviesas lenguas. Kido se posó sobre Kano y comenzó a besarlo salvajemente mientras revolvía sus cabellos rubios, Kano también se dejó llevar y la acaricio desde la cintura hasta las piernas con mucha sincronización sus lenguas se movían dentro de sus bocas provocando suspiros, gemidos y gruñidos.

_-K-Kido…-_ Gruño Kano ahora posicionándose sobre ella.

_-A-Ahh~-_ emitió un gemido agudo al sentir la lengua pasar por su cuello.

_-T-Tu f-fragancia…-_ El chico quedo pasmado a tal aroma que provenía del cuello de la chica

_-¡A-A-Ahh…!~-_ Gimió más fuerte.

Kano bajo hasta los pechos, removió la blusa y el sostén para así apreciar los –No tan pequeños- pechos de la chica con unos botoncitos rosados lo que excitaron más al chico incitándolo a chuparlos; lo cual hizo.

_-¡Ahha!~ Kano~-_ Gimió agudamente y sus dedos alborotaban el cabello del muchacho.

Kano beso, mordió, chupo y succiono los pechos de la chica, bajo con besos hacia su vientre hasta bajar a su zona intima.

_-N-No…-_La chica cerró con fuerza sus piernas.

_-Kido… muéstrame…-_La miro sonrojado y excitado haciendo que ella abriera lentamente sus piernas y bajaba su short junto a sus panties.

El chico lamio todo, devorando cada líquido de la chica llevándola al paraíso.

_-K-Kido… sabes deliciosa…-_ Le susurró mientras la chica cubría su rostro con ambas manos. El chico siguió su trabajo para así introducir uno de sus dedos, la chica se entumió e arqueo la espalda tomando para Kano una pose muy sexy -_¿S-Se siente bien…?-_ Le pregunto moviendo su dedo dentro de ella.

_-A-Ah… s-si… m-m-uy b-bien… ¡Ahh!-_ No podía siquiera hablar. Dicho esto Kano introdujo otro de sus dedos pero ahora moviéndolos con más fuerza –_A-Ahhh… m-me… voy a…-_No termino la frase y se corrió haciendo que los fluidos cayeran en la cara de Kano –_L-Lo siento…-_ Se disculpó cubriendo su intimidad con ambas manos pero sin querer su pie toco el miembro erecto –Que estaba aun dentro de los pantalones- Al sentirlo siguió moviendo su pie haciendo que el chico gruñera, se levantó para desabrochar el pantalón del chico y cuando lo hizo el gran miembro de Kano palpitaba.

_-A-Ahh…~-_ Gruño Kano sintiendo ambas manos de la chica oprimir su miembro con fuerza, Kido comenzó a mover sus manos de abajo hacia arriba. Acto seguido acerco su boca a la punta del pene del chico moviendo su lengua sobre su punta -_¡O-Ohh! S-si…-_ Gimió tomando a la chica de los cabellos verdes.

La chica introdujo el pene dentro de su boca e hizo movimientos arriba hacia abajo sintiendo el pene palpitando y caliente provocando fuertes gemidos por parte del chico.

_-¿S-Se siente b-bien…?- _Le pregunto la chica levantando la mirada para así ver a su amado totalmente sonrojado y jadeante.

_-S-Si… s-sigue…-_ Le pidió lo cual la chica siguió chupando el pene –_A-Ahhh…-_ Jadeo.

Kido comenzó a lamer cada vez más fuerte hasta que el chico se corrió dentro de la boca de la chica provocando jadeos, gruñidos y gemidos de placer. La chica tragó todo el semen que el chico le había dejado en la garganta.

_-A-Ahh… K-Kano… h-hazme….-_ Le pidió mientras se posicionaba a gatas.

_-S-Si…- _Dijo mientras se posicionaba sobre ella para así poder penetrarla.

_-A-Ah…-_ Se quejó por el dolor que causaba.

_-Y-Ya… esta… dentro-_ Hilos de sangre salían de la vagina de Kido –_C-Comenzara a moverme…- _Le advirtió.

_-¡Ah! S-Si…-_ Arqueó su espalda y bajo la cabeza contra las sabanas.

El chico comenzó a moverse lentamente haciendo que el dolor de Kido desapareciera y se convierta en placer, Kano introdujo dos dedos dentro de la boca de la chica haciendo que la chica mordiera y saboreara mientras gemía.

_-K-Kido…-_ Le susurró al oído colocando su cara en el hueco del cuello –_A-Ahora… eres mía…-_ Dicho esto comenzó a estocarla más rápido y fuerte mientras lamia el lóbulo de la chica.

_-¡A-Ah!... S-Si…-_ Asintió gimiendo más fuerte.

Las embestidas del chico volvían loca a Kido, cuando ambos llegaron al clímax perfecto se corrieron juntos y cambiaron de pose –Kano se sentó y ella sobre el mirándolo de frente- ella lo abrazo y comenzaron de nuevo los gemidos y los suspiros de placer.

Se besaron, se disfrutaron y se entregaron al placer junto al amor que ambos se tenían –Confundir los sentimientos de hermanos con los del amor verdadero fue totalmente una estupidez- Ambos terminaron cansados por la actividad y así que durmieron juntos hasta el amanecer. El sol se asomó por la ventana dejando entrar los fuertes rayos haciendo despertar a la chica que estaba cubierta por una sábana blanca sobre su pálida piel. Se levantó y se puso algo de ropa hasta que el chico llamo su atención:

_-¿A dónde vas?-_ Dijo el rubio somnoliento.

_-Tengo que preparar el desayuno…-_ Le dijo y este asintió.

Salió de la habitación y pudo notar el gran silencio que había, al parecer todos seguían dormidos. Preparo el desayuno y encendió la TV mientras cocinaba, minutos más tarde se escucharon puertas abrirse avisando que los demás chicos ya se habían despertado y los primeros en despertar fueron Seto y Mary.

_-¿Kano aún no despierta?-_ Pregunto Seto bebiendo su café.

_-E-Eh… n-no… ayer se quedó despierto toda la noche-_ Titubeo. Mary le dio el plato con desayuno a Seto pues él se tenía que retirar a cumplir sus trabajos de medio tiempo.

_-Umm… Ya veo…-_ Dijo Seto mientras comía.

_-Aquí está tu plato Mary- _Kido llamó a la joven.

_-Muchas gracias Kido-san-_ Agradeció sentándose para así desayunar.

_-Buenos días…Ahhh…-_Saludo Kano y bostezo.

_-Buenos días Kano- _Saludo Seto.

_-B-Buenos días, Kano-san-_ Saludo tímidamente Mary.

_-B-Buenos días…-_ Tartamudeo Kido –_A-Aquí está tu desayuno-_ Kido no se podía mantener firme, las escenas de anoche la atormentaban.

_-Muchas gracias, Tsubomi-chan~- _Tomo el desayuno y se sentó en la mesa.

_-Bueno, yo me tengo que ir, Mary ira conmigo-_ Seto se levantó y llevó su plato al fregadero.

-_I-Iré con una amiga que su casa queda por el mismo camino que el trabajo de Seto-_ Dijo Mary.

_-Bien, entonces vamos-_ Ambos tomaron sus cosas y salieron quedando solamente Kido y Kano.

Ambos siguieron desayunando hasta que el silencio tomo territorio y Kano rompió el silencio.

_-Así que… solo quedamos tú y yo- _Susurró mirando el techo.

_-S-Sí…-_ Asintió Kido sonrojada.

_-Mmm…-_ Fue lo único que salió de Kano.

_-Lavare los platos- _Kido se levantó y se dirigió al fregadero.

_-Yo iré a…-_Se levantó y se rasco la nuca -_…Ducharme…-_Dijo y salió de allí, ahora que lo menciono el chico ella también debía cambiarse se sentía un poco –Asqueada- así que espero hasta que el chico saliera y ella entro.

Dejo caer el agua caliente y entro, las gotas de agua recorrieron su cuerpo tranquilizándola y provocando calma en su interior. Al salir se puso algo –Moderno- una blusa de tirantes blanca con la bandera de . un suéter desbotonado gris, jeans mezclilla claro arremangado hasta las rodillas y unos tenis CONVERSE blancos en bota, se miró al espejo y se contempló pensando: ''¿Enserio esta soy yo?'' Su piel pálida, sus ojos negros y sus pequeños labios rosados la hacían ver hermosa. Se ató el cabello en una coleta alta dejando salir cabellos rebeldes que le cubrieron la frente y salió encontrándose con Kano quien estaba sentado en el sofá viendo TV sin camiseta y unas bermudas beige junto con la toalla rodeándole el cuello.

_-Hola-_ Le saludo sonriente.

_-H-Hola…-_ Titubeo y lo saludo –_S-Supongo que ya no hay mucha comida así que saldré por ella._

_-¡Ah! Espera voy por una camiseta- _Dijo levantándose corriendo hacia su habitación.

_-E-Eh… no yo puedo ir sola, no te preocupes…-_ Lo detuvo.

_-Hahaha…-_ Se burló –_No puedes ir sola después de lo que hicimos anoche- _La miro con unos ojos picarones haciendo que el rostro de la chica subiera 50 tonos de rojo.

_-¡K-Kano!- _Lo llamó avergonzada.

_-Hahaha- _Se burló –_Anda, te llevó en el auto- _Dijo y se fue por la camiseta.

Ella se limitó a sentarse en el sofá esperándolo pero las imágenes de lo que había sucedido anoche la atormentaban al punto de sonrojarse como un tomate.

_-Listo- _Aviso Kano tomando las llaves de su auto, Kido lo miro y traía una camiseta blanca con rayas azules y grises, haciendo que se sonrojara.

Subieron al Auto en total silencio, en ningún momento rompieron ese silencio hasta que…

_-Kido… necesitas enamorarte de alguien más…-_ Kano siguió manejando.

Ella se quedó estática y solo dijo -_¿Qué?-_ Mirándolo esperando a que el rompiera el silencio.

_-Nosotros somos como hermanos… esto no es posible…-_ Dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

_-Ya te lo dije…-_ Kido murmuro.

_-¿Qué cosa…?-_ Kano confundido.

_-Que yo estoy enamorada de ti- _Lo miro.

_-Lo nuestro… fue solo la pasión del momento, nada más- _Soltó secamente.

_-Entonces…-_Musito y Kano solo la miro para que prosiguiera -_¡Nunca debimos acostarnos! ¡Nunca debiste decir que me amabas! ¡Nunca debí besarte! Nunca… debí amarte…- _Lo miro y sus ojos se cristalizaron.

_-Kido…- _La miro con algo de pena -_…-_ No dijo nada.

Llegaron al supermercado y se estacionaron, Kido bajo totalmente enfadada y comenzó a caminar sin esperar a Kano.

_-¡Kido! ¡Espera!- _La llamó Kano tratando de alcanzarla.

_-¡Déjame sola imbécil-_ Siguió caminando sin mirar atrás.

_-¡Kido! ¡Hazme caso!- _La tomo de la muñeca.

_-¡No me toques!- _Se zafo y se fue directamente al súper.

_-Ohh… eso se vio interesante… más bien… ella es interesante…-_A lo lejos se podía visualizar a un chico de camiseta amarilla con un logo que decía: ''MCA Entertainment'' ese chico tenía una tabla con papeles y una cámara con cordón rodeando su cuello –_Tendré que seguirla cautelosamente- _El chico era pálido, cabello negro atado en una pequeña colita y ojos amarillos.

Kido antes que nada fue al baño pues tenía unas grandes ganas de orinar, el chico pelinegro la siguió sigilosamente y la espero afuera del baño, hasta que oyó algo que lo impresiono, el agua del lavabo y la aguda voz de la chica cantaba alcanzándolo los altos con una gran facilidad lo cual lo incito más a seguirla. Ella por fin salió del baño y el pelinegro se le acercó.

_-Buenas tardes, soy Kuroha- _ Se presentó –_Soy un cazatalentos, hace unos momentos pase por aquí pero pude escuchar tu canto el cual era hermoso- _La alago pero ella solo lo miro como un bicho raro –_Ohh señorita, no me vea así solo estoy interesado en usted- _Hizo una mueca de tristeza.

_-No estoy interesada, gracias.-_ Y se fue.

_-E-Espere…- _La tomo del brazo.

_-¿Y ahora qué?- _Se quejó Kido.

_-Aquí tiene nuestra tarjeta por si desea llamarnos- _Le entrego una tarjeta con el logo de ''MCA Entertaiment''.

_-Está bien- _Y la chica rodó los ojos.

La chica guardo la tarjeta en su bolso y camino por un carrito para así realizar las comprar.

* * *

Kido regreso caminando a casa pero prefería ir sola que acompañada por ese estúpido rubio. Cuando por fin llegó dejo las comprar sobre la mesa y se tiro al sofá, encendió la TV y unos minutos después mire la tarjeta que ese chico me había dado mientras pensaba en ir a audicionar o no, pero a la mierda todo; tenía que preparar la comida así que se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la cocina.

_-¡Estamos en casa!- _Seto y Mary gritaron al unísono mientras se removían los zapatos.

_-Bienvenidos-_ Los recibí asomándome por el marco de la puerta.

_-¡Que buen huele!-_ Dijo Mary con una sonrisa.

_-Tienes razón,-_ La apoyo Seto –_iré a darme una ducha-_ Y se fue de allí dejándonos solas.

_-Iré preparando la comida para Seto- _Dijo Mary lavándose las manos.

_-Claro…-_ Asintió Kido.

_-E-Etto… Kido-san… ¿te puedo preguntar algo? Espero que no sea entrometida…- _Susurró Mary levemente sonrojada.

_-Sí, pregunta…-_Kido la miro de reojo.

-_¿P-Paso… algo entre Kano-san y tú…?- _Su voz tembló –_S-Sí no quieres r-responder no i-importa…-_

-_¿Kano y yo?- _Dijo con sarcasmo –_Claro que no pasa nada, ¿qué pensaste?_

_-B-Bueno… es que… Kano-san ya no te hace sus b-bromas… y tú no lo golpeas… e-es un poco raro, ¿sabes?- _Mary no dejaba de tartamudear.

_-Bueno, quizá hemos madurado, él tiene su espacio y yo tengo el mío, no hay raro con eso- _Kido salió del tema y regresa a servir los platos –_Pondré los platos en la mesa._

_-S-Sí…- _Murmuro la pequeña albina.

_-Estoy en casa…-_ Kano dejo sus zapatos y entro con cansancio tirándose al sofá.

_-B-Bienvenido, Kano-san- _Saludo Mary.

Kido ni se inmuto en mirarlo ni en saludarlo sólo siguió haciendo lo suyo. Mary la miro extrañada pues ella sería la primera en saludarlo pero no fue así; lo que la hizo sospechar más, puso el plato de Seto y luego el suyo mientras ayudaba a Kido a servir la comida.

_-Listo- _Anuncio Seto saliendo de su habitación con ropa más cómoda y con una toalla en la cabeza.

_-S-Seto, está listo tu plato- _Dijo Mary sonrojada.

_-Gracias Mary, seguramente estará delicioso- _El gran chico le sonrió.

Todos se sentaron; agradecieron por la comida y comenzaron a comer con tranquilidad ni cruzar palabra.

_-Voy a salir- _Kido se levantó con un plato a medio comer.

_-¿A dónde iras?- _Pregunto Seto.

-_Veré a alguien… nada importante, llegaré a tiempo- _Guardo el plato en el refrigerador y se lavó las manos.

_-¿Con quién iras?-_ Pregunto Kano.

_-No te interesa…-_susurró Kido.

Y sin más salió disparada.

_-V-Vaya…- _Susurró Mary sorprendida.

Kido camino por las calles mirando la tarjetita que el muchacho le había entregado observando los nombres de las calles hasta llegar a una agencia con el nombre de ''MCA Entertaiment'' chicas gritaban porque en esa agencia estaba la más grande idol de Japón; Momo Kisaragi. Entro cautelosamente a la agencia en la cual había decorados al parecer altamente caros, vio a la recepcionista y se le acerco:

_-D-Disculpa… Tengo una recomendación para esta agencia… ¿dónde puedo hacer la audición?- _Pregunto tímidamente.

* * *

**Lovely, cortando los fics en la parte más shida.**

**OC, OC haber haber, no se porque lo subo un mes después xd lo tenia abandonado en la caja de lascosasquehiceynuncaterminesoyunabitch aja esa caja.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y ploz pacense por mi deviant art :c **

**Adiós.**

**LovelySora.**


End file.
